herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōki
Ryōki is a character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Estival Versus. Profile 'Appearance' She wears a long blue dress, with black plates, a blue cloak, and a white collar. She features black long hair and blue eyes (In her "normal" mode, the eyes been green on her "furious" mode). A angel halo float above her head. 'Personality' She is known to be usually calm and kind, rarely showing anger or something of that matter in her "normal" form. However, if one touches her halo, she become a furious, more delinquent-like persona, insulting and attacking anyone who dare find himself in her surroundings. She can switch back and forth by herself, but can't control herself during her "furious" mode. 'Themes' While her Guardian is the Chimera, her main fighting theme is mysterious. While her equipment hints about riot policers (Shield of officers, and shotgun of AP), her way to man it has nothing to do with them... 'Combat' In her normal mode, she fights with a tri-barreled shotgun and a rocket launcher shield, which bears her colors (Blue, Black and White) and a Yin Yang symbol. She uses her shotgun in a fast fashion, piercing through her enemies' lines, where her shield is used for heavy shocks and being throwed against the for, and with her Light Ninja Art, launching missiles. Her Heavy Ninja Art consists in her throwing her shield above her and shooting on it, making a rain of 12 gauge pellets around her. Her "furious" mode, activated as an Ultimate Ninja Art, make her throw her shield and shotgun, and spawn a coffin, filled with two rocket launchers and a minigun. She moves slightly faster, hit hard but slow, and her minigun attack (heavy attack) is perfect to defeat large numbers of foes, and her missile launcher (held heavy attack) deals large damage to single foes. It last only a while before turning itself off. Background Ryoki's presence is hinted in Shinobi versus, and become a playable character in Estival Versus. As the elder sister of Ryona and Ryobi, she took care of them as their surrogate mom. As she was a quasi-perfect persona, Ryobi, the younger sister, became one day jealous of her, leading to a quarrel where Ryobi said "I hope you die.", before her last mission, where she died. She was a shinobi of Gessen Academy, sent to take on a Yoma near Hebijo training grounds location. Miyabi and Imu found her, fought her, and beat her before she even detect the yoma, which was roaming around. It's after her defeat that, inevitably, the yoma killed her mercilessly, and possessed her until Miyabi beat it out with Blood Riot, a Ultimate and Forbidden Ninja Art. She dies asking Miyabi to tell her sisters that they are wonderful persons, and to live the way they want to. She come back at the Kagura Millenium Festival, resurrected by Sayuri, like all shinobis full of regrets. She is part of the Overseers of the Festival, with Sayuri and the Mikagura Sisters. She passes her time with her sisters, and mainly the New Hebijo Team, even though that she sometime join Sayuri for "internal cases", like the Mikagura Sisters keeping the secret from Sayuri, or ultimately defend the Overseers' Platforms, like in the last day of the Festival. At the end of the story, she fight her sisters for the last time, both in her "normal" and "furious" modes, before fading away on a ceremony, left with no regrets. Miscellaneous - Where Ryoki's name means "squirm", its kanji " 両姫 " can be translated by "Both are Princesses", refering to her sisters, Ryobi and Ryona. - The Yin Yang Tao symbol on her shield might refer to her bipolar persona: A "white" kind and calm side, and a "black" angry and evil side. - Ryoki appears to be a reference to Gungrave, a work where the protagonist has returned from the dead on borrowed time, and who fight with a coffin filled with a machine gun and a rocket launcher. - Ryona loves to touch Ryoki's halo, meaning her going berserk. It happened at least three times in Estival Versus because of that (2 in the main story and her "Shinobi Girl's Heart" missions where she goes berserk and knock out other characters because of Ryona), and to most characters' misfortune. Ryobi fixes the problem each time. External links *Kagura Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Senran Kagura Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes